The present invention generally relates to illumination devices that produce special lighting effects. More particularly, the present invention is directed to illumination devices adapted for use to internally illuminate decorative objects related to specific holiday, seasonal, festive, or celebratory events, for example, a device to illuminate the interior of a carved pumpkin or jack o""lantern at Halloween.
It is a common desire among many people to be able to decorate their house for a particular seasonal, holiday, festive or other celebratory event in attempting to achieve a maximum visual impact with a minimum burden of cost and effort. In particular, the holiday of Halloween has become very popular world wide in recent years and Halloween has a focus on upon having ghoulish, shocking, or scary visual effects as one of this holiday""s major attributes. In accomplishing these shocking visual effects, many things are done, such as placing carved pumpkins, or jack o""lanterns, hanging Halloween figurines, ghosts, goblins, witches, monsters, posters, shades, etc. in windows. Other visual effects include spraying a spider web material on the inside of the window, or creating a three dimensional scene in the room that is inside of the window.
Usually included, in such decorations is some sort of special lighting or illumination effect as the impact of the visual image is especially predominant at nighttime. Many ways are used to provide unique lighting such as a candle or light inside the carved pumpkin, spot or colored lights in windows, special candle enclosures along sidewalks, window ledges, etc. Candles give an especially desirable effect with their warm orange glow, and flickering light that adds to the mysterious allure of the illuminated carved pumpkin at night. However, candles have a number of drawbacks concerning mounting stability, wind extinguishments, short burn time, fumes, and fire safety.
Typically short slender candles or votive candles are used and are usually just placed in the bottom of the pumpkin without being secured in any manner to the pumpkin shell. Sometimes aluminum foil or aluminum pie pans or pins are used to set the candle in or placing the candle in a puddle of softened wax can be used also. None of the methods hold the candle securely, allowing the candle to tip over and be extinguished, or fall out of the pumpkin. Also, none of these methods contain the wax of the votive candle; therefore the burning time of the votive candle is reduced. As the candle burns in the pumpkin it is necessary to provide a chimney or flue so that smoke and heat can escape from the pumpkin interior. This flue or chimney must be carved in the top of the pumpkin shell and besides being unsightly, the presence of the pumpkin stem and correspondingly thick shell rind near the stem area makes adding the flue or chimney difficult. In addition, if the flue or chimney is too small or non existent an offensive odor can result from burnt pumpkin rind.
The industry has responded in addressing some of these problems associated with candles by providing better candle mounts in the pumpkin in the form of a wire holder. This holder has a first segment that wraps around the candle outside diameter with remainder of the wire inserted into the pumpkin shell rind. This helps overcome the problem of candle stability, but does not address the other drawbacks of candles, namely, wind extinguishments, short burn time, fumes, and fire safety.
The industry has also developed a number of battery-powered lights that attempt to mimic the effect of a candle burning inside of a carved pumpkin. The most basic battery powered light is nothing more than a small flashlight that is placed vertically in the bottom of the pumpkin with the clear lens light bulb exposed, wherein the light bulb illuminates steadily. Other devices are somewhat more advanced with the light bulb having a flat reflector to broaden the light diffusion. Also, circuitry has been added to make the light bulb flashing, which can more closely simulate a candle flickering. One particular scenario is to use one light bulb and have a sequence of different time periods for the light to be illuminated, such as two short light illumination periods followed by a longer duration light illumination period to more closely simulate the effect of a candle flickering. Another method of accomplishing the candle flickering effect is to use a plurality of lights, wherein each light flashes independently at different times giving the image of different light illumination periods. Other devices combine continuous or flashing battery powered lights light with audible sounds that reflect the holiday or festive event, such as laughing monsters for Halloween. Finally, a plurality of lights can be of different colors to produce a softer light than using a clear lens light bulb, with the clear lens producing a bright light compared to the soft glow of a burning candle.
Despite these past developments, there remains a need in the industry for an effective device to illuminate carved pumpkins or jack o""lanterns that is inexpensive, easy to use, enhances safety, and gives an image closely resembling a burning candle. The device should also be self-contained and not require any additional items or parts to use other than normal household items. The present invention satisfies these desires while providing the desired visual image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful illumination device for placement inside of a decorative object that has an opening sized and configured to display a selected decorative feature when the interior is illuminated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an illumination device that is relatively inexpensive to produce and is lightweight, compact, safe, and self-contained to be easily portable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide illuminative effects that enhance the visual experience of an individual observing a decorative object for a festive or holiday event.
A further object of the present invention is to mimic the desirable illuminative effects of a candle burning with a flickering light.
Still a further object of the present invention is to overcome the traditional drawbacks of using a candle for decorative object illumination such as fire risk, heat, smoke fumes, short burn life, and wind extinguishments, by the use of an electric light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a much greater level of mounting stability of the illuminative device in the decorative object as compared to traditional items such as candles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for various light diffusing and light coloring effects to enhance the visual impression of the of the illuminated decorative object on the observer.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide special lighting effects for the illumination of the decorative object such as the use of translucent decorative inserts and fiber optics.
As yet another object of the present invention is to be able to mount the device in a number of different decorative objects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide unique auditory sound effects to further enhance the decorative objects effect for a festive event.
To accomplish these objects, the present invention, then, is directed to an illumination device for providing visual effects from the openings of a decorative object to enhance the observation of an individual of the decorative object for a particular festive or holiday event. The illumination device is adapted to rest on a generally flat support surface and to have a source of electrical power provided either internally or externally. The illumination device preferably consists of a housing that includes a bottom portion that is adapted to contact the support surface and has an upper portion that is a dome shaped exterior surface. The dome shaped exterior surface has a concavity formed in it that has an optically reflective concave surface. The housing may have attachment protrusions extending downward from the bottom portion to secure the housing to a support surface that can enhance the mounting stability of the illumination device.
An electrical lighting element is disposed in the optically reflective concavity and is connectable to the source of electrical power to emit light. The electrical lighting element is positioned such that the light emitting therefrom is projected from the optically reflective concavity when the lighting element is connected to the source of electrical power. The illumination device preferably can alternate its lights in an on and off state to mimic the flickering effect of a candle and have the capability for special lenses to diffuse and color the light emitted to further provide the effect of the orange glow of a candle. Other attachments disposed on the light-emitting element such as fiber optics and translucent decorative covers in the openings of decorative objects can provide alternative lighting effects. In, addition an auditory sound generating element disposed within the housing can be combined with the lighting effects to further enhance the sensory effect on an individual for the particular festive event or holiday. The electrical power is preferably supplied by batteries disposed within the housing. Alternative electrical power can be supplied by an external source outside of the housing providing the same power as the internal batteries.
The illuminative device is used with a decorative object to form a decorative system with the decorative object having at least one opening, with the opening sized and configured to display a selected decorative feature when the interior is illuminated. The decorative object is preferably a pumpkin, however any decorative object would be acceptable that has an interior with at least one opening and can benefit from the special illuminative effects for commemorating a festive event or holiday.